


Inferno Blade

by CaesarNyrk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bully Dean, Bully Dean Winchester, Bullying, Costume Kink, Costume Party, Crushes, Drug Use, Football, Frat Boy Dean, Frotting, Hipster Castiel, Jock Dean, Lots of male superheroes pinning, M/M, M/M Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Photographer Castiel, Pining Cas, Pining Dean, Storms, Suicide Attempt, Superhero Dean, Superheroes, Top Dean, Underage Drinking, time freezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarNyrk/pseuds/CaesarNyrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is tottally unnoticable, except when his flash goes off of course. He loves his camera, its almost a part of him. Of course he photographs the superhero wearing a red suit and mask along with Aviator glasses, but who is this very sexy guy anyway? He has a crush on the superhero, which is childish because it would be impossible for "Inferno Blade" to ever return his feelings, considering he is one of the strongest superheroes. Oh and speaking of heroes, Castiel really needs somebody to sweep him off his feet away from that menace frat boy Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Action Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a fanfic after watching Jessica Jones so here I go. You can follow me on https://www.mywriteclub.com/beta/writers/CaesarNyrk to see my progress and follow my writing and stuff.

This campus was one big picture. It was big, it was modern and there was greenery everywhere. Castiel had only experienced this many flowers once at a botanical garden, so this was truly a terrific photo-op.

 

_Good thing I'm not allergic to pollen, but I'd still probably take the shot because that's how obsessed I am._

 

The blue eyed man reached into his camera bag to retrieve the vintage Polaroid sleeping peacefully in the padded pocket. Castiel liked his cameras, so of course he wanted to keep them safe. If he remembered correctly, he had more than enough film. Although, his wallet wasn't too happy on his recent stockpiling. The film was very expensive, considering it wasn't produced by the original company. It was an outrageous price, but Castiel kept on coming back like an addict.

 

The flash went off just after a soft vernal breeze flowed through the garden, scattering wisps of pollen in the air to be captured by his lens. He knew the photo wouldn't turn out very clear, considering it was a Polaroid, but it would still look nice at least.

 

Castiel's ears were delighted to pick up the soothing sound of the undeveloped film rolling out of the slit at the front. It would take roughly forty-five minutes to fully develop. He slid it into the front bag of his well worn camera bag that had taken its share of beatings.

 

He got a few stares from fellow students, who quickly looked away when he noticed they were watching him. He shrugged it off, their opinions didn't really matter. He was new, so it was highly likely that was also another reason he was attracting so much attention. No, actually, it shouldn't. This university was much bigger than any high school, so it was unlikely they new he was knew, because there were too many students for one single person to keep track. At least they didn't say anything, he was thankful for that.

 

Castiel wasn't really good at talking to other people. He was reclusive, and preferred to watch others instead of being watched. He wasn't submissive at all though, and would defend his values if necessary. Generally speaking though, he wouldn't get himself into a situation where that would be necessary.

 

After years of relentless bullying in Middle School, Castiel had learned not to be noticed in High School. He'd never make eye contact with someone unless talking to them and would during lunches to avoid pretty much everybody. It got to a point where most people never even realized they were in his classes, so that pretty much meant he was a master at the art of being nobody.

 

Even though he had no reason to stay, especially since he was supposed to be moving into his apartment, he did. Castiel approached the fountain at the entrance to the fine arts building. It had a bronze sculpture of a chiseled man holding up a bowl from which water trickled. Bronze fish splashed around the feet of the bronze man.

 

_Why hello there Adonis Smith, looking as hunky as usual._

 

A dorky snort escaped his lips as he laughed at his own inner monologue. He did that instead of talking to people, talking to himself mentally. Apparently it was unhealthy to keep everything inside, so that's what he did, maybe It counted and maybe it didn't, but to be honest, it wouldn't have much of an effect on him anyway.

Castiel sat down on the large rounded rim of the fountain, it was bronze too, and rubbed shiny by all of the friction. He sat with his knees together, he didn't cross his legs or do that thing that apparently guys do when sitting down on trains. He was making himself smaller, but he never knew why. The bullying wasn't that bad, in fact, he had it better than most others. It was only taunting and just minor stuff like that. He usually had his headphones in so its not like he would have actually heard them anyway.

 

Students were walking about, avoiding the central area where he sat. They all seemed to be taking the shortest route, completely ignoring the very beautiful fountain and trees with paths paved from some sort of white rock. It wasn't their fault, they were probably just busy. Castiel had no idea why people couldn't see the beauty all around him. Having a film camera does stuff to you that could never be anticipated. It usually helped your photographic eye by looking for more opportunities and considering them before taking the shot. He had read that online, so he wasn't really aware of its actual effect.

 

A sudden urge to take a photograph overtook him. That statue would be an excellent shot. The model figured in the sculpture was actually pretty handsome, and he was embarrassed to admit it, but it was the honest truth. Castiel had really low standards when it came to appearance. Its not like he could actually have standards or test them out really considering he was still a virgin missing his first kiss or boyfriend for that matter. Maybe people weren't gay in this part of town. It is actually much more difficult to find a boyfriend if your homosexual, let alone a reclusive dork that couldn't talk to save his own life.

 

Bright red captured his eyes. It was a poster on the vandalized bulletin board just ahead of him. It had a costumed man, probably one of those 'gifted' heroes. His costume was bright red at the top, with a gradient that slowly faded into a much darker shade at his feet. Castiel searched for his face, but it was covered by a red face cover along with a pair of what looked to be aviator glasses. It was a strange get up, but Castiel never understood why those gifted people never just wore a mask and left out the whole costume part. It didn't really matter though, because according to the poster, he had this place under surveillance for any wrongdoing. He had seen this 'hero' on various news reports before, but surprisingly never his power, as reporters only seemed to catch him when he's already outside with somebody he saved in his very strong arms.

 

Was this propaganda? Probably, or at least something like that. The man in the suit was intimidating, his tight suit compressing against the curves of his many muscles. Unfortunately, the image cut off above his waist, but the suite probably hid any sort of bulge anyway. Damn it, this was not the time for a boner. Castiel sighed then zipped up his jacket so hopefully, nobody would notice. How was he simply aroused by the sight of clothed muscles without even a face to match? This was stupid, aviator glasses was stupid too, he shouldn't be allowed to wear clothing like that. 

 

Castiel got up from the fountain and composed himself before returning on his way to the apartment complex a few seconds walk from the arts and language building. On his way, he briefly gave the whole superhero thing a few moments of thought. How did these people even become gifted, and why? It was odd, but they had always been around. There used to be this whole oppresion thing against them by religions claiming them to be evil hellspawn, so now nobody even wanted to say 'gifted', Castiel didn't really care.

 

_What if being body eye candy is his power? No, maybe its making people objectify him.... Haha i'm terrible._

 

Maybe he felt a little bad, actually, it was probably just hormones, and its not like he'd act on those thoughts, or let alone get a chance to act on them. Human sexuality was totally natural, so it would be a waste of time to be feeling guilty over pervy thoughts. Yes, imagining him rubbing his probably large bulge through his suit was a pervy thought, but it was just that, a thought. There are two things in this world, imagination and reality. His thoughts were imagination, clearly separated from coming true by reality.

 

Why was he thinking about this so much anyway? It was probably that social justice campaign he saw earlier. He was called something when he ignored the display, but it didn't really matter. Castiel was all for that stuff, but he'd prefer to be quiet and unnoticed. Who cares if people think badly of them, as yet again, the line between imagination and reality is bold and sharp.

 

The groundskeeper was looking at him funny as he walked into the pale bricked building with some sort of green metal roofing. It looked nice at least, like something you'd see in London, except he was nowhere near there, not even on the same continent. The man unwinding an old and tattered hoze glanced at him again briefly before returning his gaze to the coil laying haphazardly on a pile of mowed grass. Did he have something on his face? No, Castiel had looked into the water at the fountain and had seen his reflection, which wasn't different than his everyday average skin and bone structure.

 

Now that he thought about it, the man wasn't looking at him, instead, he was looking at something behind him. Castiel turned his head, and saw a handsome-no, drop dead gorgeous hunk, hassling a scrawny looking guy. The blue eyed onlooker knew this would head south quickly, so he retrieved his camera once again for a photo opportunity. Castiel could see a few people standing to watch, and so could the two guys who where getting into a fight. They took a hint, and walked around to where Castiel assumed was the back of the building, and he'd get there before them so he could get a perfect action shot without being seen.

 

Castiel could hear voices whispering from the crowd. Gossip

 

“Wichester again....”

 

“The only reason he's not expelled is because his dad owns everything on this campus.”

 

This was good information, and true too. Castiel had seen the name basically everywhere. From his textbooks, trophies and on the signs by his dorm too. For god's sake, the university was named 'Winchester Academy'. Great, he really didn't expect a walking stereotype at this place, that seemed to beautiful before the quarrel had become. Of course the place was still nice looking, but their fight took the spotlight, and with it, everyone's attention.

 

Castiel shuffled around back around the corner while the other males where staring at eachother while mouthing and saying insults. A push here, a shove here, and now the two were on top of eachother. The scrawny guy was getting a few good hits here and there, and surprisingly so too. One of them, probably the muscular guy, was the Winchester. He had expensive brand name clothing, his socks could probably buy Castiel that new Camera he wanted that prints film bigger than a Polaroid while also having a tripod socket. He sighed, some fortunes were just wasted on party kids.

 

He didn't really care that the flash went off when he took the picture. Castiel ignored the glares he was receiving as he swiftly placed the unfinished film into his camera bag. The Winchester on top, wearing the letterman jacket, looked shocked for a moment, before glancing at his camera and his bag. A look of anger flashed over his face.

 

“You little fucking creep. What the hell is your problem, mind your own business, and give me that photo!”

 

Castiel ignored his taunts and swiftly made his way out to the front of the lovely dorm building before anybody could catch him. He got that a lot, apparently he was nosy and an eavesdropper, but if people really wanted privacy, they shouldn't have been doing things like that in the middle of a public area. Castiel wasn't denying it though. He knew he was far too “curious” for his own good, and did violate various people's privacy, but not in the way you're probably thinking. He didn't care for the whole voyeur candid camera thing, but many people thought he did. In all honesty, if he wanted to see naked men (something he did in fact enjoy), he'd just go online. Realistically, it was a lot less of a hassle, and most of his favorite sites weren't well known so its not like they'd be blocked or anything.

 

As he entered the green doors to the domitory, a few people looked up at him before returning to their affairs. This was just the way he liked it, if Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets and refused eye contact, people would eventually get the hint and leave him alone. Although its not like he wouldn't make eye contact with the secretary lounging in her squeaky leather office chair . She was chirping on in a high pitched voice, very annoying. She sighed before hanging up the phone and looking at him expectantly.

 

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you actually going to waste my time for a reason?”

 

Castiel didn't flinch, or even show any sign of annoyance, instead, he responded calmly.

 

“I'm a bit late since classes started two weeks ago, but I had to transfer over, and I have everything sorted out, I believe i'm in dorm room number three-oh-two.”

 

Castiel couldn't believe it either. What an unlucky room number, he just hoped this campus was far enough away from Pennsylvania and holes in the wall. Maybe that would make his life more interesting, and also make a new silent hill game release in some parallel alternate universe thing. Anything about time travel or other universes made his brain clog up, so he didn't dwell on it too long.

 

The catty secretary bent down under the desk to reach for something, her beehive getting caught on her keyboard. It was kind of funny, but he never laughed considering she was helping him of course. Her obviously fake nailed hands slapped a cold metal object into his hands, probably a key. She removed them, leaving the shiny silver colored key behind. It was attached to a green keychain that had the name of the moneymaking scheme on the front, 'Winchester Academy.' 

 

_Unfortunately I need to fall into that moneymaking scheme in order to receive a fancy piece of paper that will make people think i'm good at counting money so I can count their money._

 

Yes apparently being an accountant was boring, but it was right for him, he found counting calming and therapeutic anyway, same with algebra. He knew that carrer choice was right for him, no matter how 'boring it seemed.'

 

It took a door to crash open, along with a 'Where are you, creepy punk?” in order to make Castiel run up the emergency stairwell all the way to the third floor. Castiel was thankful that he hadn't heard the door open while he was ascending, It was one of his biggest fears, getting chased up a flight of stairs. He could just imagine his childhood days when he'd run up his basement stairs quickly after flipping off the lights so the big green hand that was chasing him wouldn't catch up. There never were any actual creature ever chasing him, and apparently a lot of other people had this fear of being chased up stairs too, so maybe his old house wasn't haunted by a green hand like he had previously believed.

 

Not wanting to be caught unlocking his dorm room, thus showing off where he lived to the bully, Castiel was swift with his hands. He used to enjoy cup stacking in elementary school, so at least it was something helpful, even if he hadn't actually played for years.

 

The doorknob jiggled slightly before allowing itself to be turned, allowing the blue eyed man entry. It was a lot bigger than he expected, and maybe that was because his apparent roommate was missing. Not the person itself, but every piece of furniture a second person would need as well. Maybe he never had a roommate, which would be totally awesome by the way.

 

The was a single bed with its headboard next to an old looking window, which let in light that illuminated the dancing dust performing under the sun's spotlight. There was also an old vintage looking library desk along with the trademark green lamp. The window never had any curtains, but its not like he'd be getting up to anything scandalous, and if he really wanted them, there was already a rod installed so all he needed to do was buy curtains with his non existant money.

 

Castiel sighed as he plopped down onto the green sheets of the bed, letting out a groan as he saw an earwig crawling on the outside of his window. It was closed anyway, so he was safe for now, safe enough to to some rest.

 

_Castiel Novak, this place isn't the hellhole you thought it would be. I know you were checking out every hot guy and statue you saw, so It can't be too bad_

 

 

 


	2. Afterglow

The wind picked up, and suddenly Castiel was in a field full of yellow. That yellow soon came to become sunflowers, thousands of them. Right now, he was sitting on a red and white picnic blanket in the middle of a field, and for as far as he could see, were those yellow and black flowers and green stalks. His camera was out of his camera bag and next to the spot where his head was resting. There were half a dozen or so shots that hadn't fully developed, so they were still all white.

 

There were clouds, and now there were airships too. They looked pretty steampunk, having large white canopies for sails, which rippled under the force of air currents. It was quiet and beautiful, but it felt as if something- someone, was missing.

 

Suddenly, all of the airships were on fire. The canopies burned away and now all that was left were the blazing wooden frames now falling towards the fields in which he lay. None of them were coming towards him, but he still wanted to leave. He couldn't, his body was being held down by something, but what?

 

A gust of very strong wind burst from his mouth, instead of the scream that he so desperately wanted to release. This gust tore through the field, decapitating the flower heads from their stalks. They floated through the air with the gust, and swirled around him.

 

The airships were still burning, and he could feel the heat in the air as they approached. The first one touched down, and everything caught fire. Even the flowers in the wind were on fire, even the clouds. He could feel no heat, but he could feel somebodies pain. It was a weird experience that would have been impossible for him to explain.

 

The photographs were now developed, and were shots taken of him and somebody else. The two of them looked so happy, smiling and making cute poses. Even a few of them kissing. He knew that man from somewhere. An epiphany struck him with the man's identity, but was lost the moment he woke up.

 

Castiel groaned.

 

_Sunflowers, why do I remember something so vivid about them?_

 

His half lidded eyes glanced around the room, landing on the sunflowers. Maybe his subconscious envisioned them or something in a dream. That was a perfectly logical conclusion, therefore putting his curiosity to rest. But no, it didn't. Those weren't there on his windowsill when he entered the room, and he had locked the door before he napped to ensure that bully wouldn't get in.

 

Castiel just realized that he had actually napped for like twelve hours, what the actual fuck? Normal people didn't sleep that long, so maybe the stress of moving just took a toll. Its not like he had anything planned or yesterday or today, as his classes started on Monday, and this was Saturday. Even if he had slept for an ungodly amount of time, he still had this whole day to do touristy things while he had the chance.

 

On a radio that had been left on, Catiel heard something that had been talked about way too much recently. A hurricane or tropical storm was coming. They weren't sure yet, considering the storm was showing very strange and never before seen behaviour. He just hoped it wasn't an alien invasion this time, yes, that had actually happened. Aliens just luckily weren't interested in some boring west coast town- no, dump.

 

The blue eyed man got his toiletries together before quietly walking over to the showers he had seen earlier. There was one shower room on each floor, also with a group of vending and laundry machines. His footsteps were quiet, but the floorboards squeaked and groaned under his weight.

 

_Alas, thou boards of floor weep for thee who torments them so._

_Watch out Shakespeare, Castiel is in town, and he is packing mad lines._

 

He didn't actually like poetry, but was in a very fantasy themed mood at the moment. A trip to a library was in order, if it was eve open by the time he finished touring the city. His home was calmer and more rural, but that wasn't to say he disliked big cities, as they could be just as beautiful.

 

This place seemed nice and bright, if a bit intimidating of course. That was to be expected, considering there were so many people here. It seemed fast paced too, but Castiel could get used to that.

 

The knob that presumably controlled the water flow and temperature was stiff, but he got it turning after a few attempts backed up by his non existent muscles. His troubles were rewarded by the feeling of hot water splashing against his stiff back. The droplets beating against the muscles were like a massage, coaxing out a few sighs of relief.

 

It was very clean, and he was happy for that fact. In all honesty, he was expecting everything to be filthy, but that was probably just a city life stereotype. Castiel didn't even feel the need to put on his rubber shoes as he usually would have done in public showers like this. His blue eyes greeted him in the reflection of the white tiles that had been polished to perfection.

 

He was in the middle of lathering up his scalp with his favored vanilla shampoo when he heared the door open. Castiel panicked, he was bare naked and somebody else was in here. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, considering it was a shower after all, but this blue eyed boy was very self conscious. Not to mention the fact that this person was probably here for a shower too, and Castiel felt he was breaching their privacy while being here because of his sexuality.

 

_Don't panic Castiel, that person will not care if you see their dick, not that you're looking fo course._

 

Castiel didn't know if his penis size was normal or not, as he hadn't seen anything in real life that he could compare it too. Sure, he had seen thousands of cocks online, but that was totally different than real life because it was difficult to compare. He hadn't done that dick comparison thing that apparently a lot of younger guys did in middle school. Measuring it was out of the question, what if somebody caught him doing that? He'd never live it down.....

 

_WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT DICKS_

 

He felt that slight stirring in his groin that signified an oncoming erection, and now was definitely not the time for that. Quickly, Castiel turned the shower cold. The cold water wasn't an instant fix, but he found the cold water distracted him from everything else by how cold it was. Now he was shivering, which was weird because he was in water. Normally, Castiel was like a cat, hating cold water, but was he still a cat if warm water was also quite enjoyable?

 

Now he was successfully soft, and freezing too. His shower could have been more enjoyable, but it was fun while it lasted. The knob made a sad squeaky sob as it turned, it sent shivers down his spine. Not the bad kind, but the good ones that apparently people got while watching certain Youtube videos. They were a bit creepy to him, and he had trouble concentrating on them anyway.

 

Almost like an afterthought, the man that had previously entered had started singing. It was a sad song, something about homes slowly burning. It was definitely a metaphor, or maybe just a housefire, but he doubted it. The lyrics were hinting at something more, more tragic, like a death or diagnosis. However, it was beautiful too, like a sunrise illuminating the darkness of night.

 

The song echoed around the showers as Castiel dried himself off in a stall and blinked something from his eye while exiting.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The storm bellowed out thunder as it rolled a deep gray above the harbor. A bronze lady painted with a layer of Patina stood proud against the oncoming weather. Her sword was outstretched, as if cutting the wind itself. Water lapped at the walkway's edge, sometimes reaching over, but being drained by the grates. From where Castiel was standing, it looked as if this statue could take on anything, a real superhero.

 

A dangerously strong gust of wind roared through the viewing tunnel. This platform was dug into the side of a cliff, and when he asked why, it had something to do with historical preserving or the likes. It kind of made sense, almost. The gust blew his hair back, but it was short so it wasn't as disastrous as the group of valley girls behind him. All their bleached blonde hair was being ruined by the salty spray and dangerous winds. But really, this city was known for its windiness, so of course it would be, especially during storm season!

 

Apparently the storm was getting out of hand, as an employee came down to the platform while apologizing for making them leave. As if his cheeks flapping in the wind wasn't enough of a sign for Castiel, he only realized how strong it actually was when his bag started flapping violently. This was not okay

 

A blinding flash went off as the shutter of Castiel's camera snapped and a bolt of lightning cracked in the background. It probably wasn't the same exact time that he took the picture, Castiel wasn't that lucky. Either way, it would be a lovely photo. Even though it was raining, terrible weather for electronics, there was an awning above that offered some protection.

 

At first he thought it was an afterglow, but now, the lightning bolt rested in the sky, completely still. No, that was not possible, maybe it was a beam of sorts, probably that superhero he saw using laser vision. That was the most rational explanation, but he still wanted confirmation that he was actually seeing this, so he turned to one of the girls that spoke with a jarringly high voice.

 

“Hey, do y-”

 

This girls wasn't moving either, what the actual fuck was happening? Castiel waved his hands dangerously close to her open eyes, to test if she blinked or flinched. Neither happened, her hair didn't even move from the minuscule air current created by his taunt. Adrenaline coursed through his brains, was this what an acid trip felt like? A hallucination?

 

The rest of her hair was frozen in the moment a breeze blowed against them, causing it to spread out in the air wildly. Maybe this was a dream, or some sort of divine intervention. Castiel never really believed in god, but more of believing in a higher power, one that set the universe in motion, but nothing more. He didn't like the idea of the universe just randomly starting by itself, but then what created the divine force? It hurt his brain to think about, so he left it at that.

 

Droplets of water where suspended in the air, but when he touched them, they got him wet. Maybe that meant if he touched something, it started moving again. He wasn't about to go tagging any people, because he wouldn't really know how to explain anything, so he settled for an American flag that used to be causing an ungodly amount of noise.

 

As soon as he made contact, the fabric returned to motion, but with no wind blowing in the stasis, it sadly fell to its pole. It moved slightly from his breath, but stopped again completely when he let go. He touched it again and brought it up in the air, watching it stay upright when he let go. This was interesting, as Castiel's mischievous brain was already filling with ideas for what he could to if this ever happened again.

 

Now that Castiel was beginning to understand whatever this was, he took some time to think. Since the stop happened exactly when he took the photo and lightning struck, maybe the events were connected somehow. It probably wasn't related to him at all, considering he wasn't really that special, or nothing extraordinary happened to him during his childhood.

 

Would this ever wear off? What if he was stuck like this forever? Castiel was now in full force panic mode. It seemed logical that if time suddenly stopped, nothing would put it into motion again, and whatever had stopped it, would have to come back and put it into motion. He had read somewhere that time was more like a river, and if you put up a dam, it would eventually overflow, meaning that there was a slim chance he'd make it out of this?

 

In all that had happened, his camera had been forgotten, but he could still hear the sound of film being rolled out. He wasn't touching it, so why? It was now currently floating eerily midair while the film slid out of the slot. The white sheet was about to fall towards the wet floor, but Castiel held his hand out to grab it before it had the chance. He did something out of the ordinary, he never put the exposed film into his bag.

 

It would make an interesting shot if he ever made it out of the twilight zone, so of course he wanted to see if it developed, or had any strange paranormal qualities that could explain what exactly happened. Unmoving and for all purposes- nonliving, these people around him were starting to creepy him out by a bit. He expected one of them to jump out at him and scare him, only to explain the scene before them was special effects and this was a prank television or Youtube show.

 

Castiel started to see faint shapes and forms in the film held by his shaking hands. As he watched the scene develop, he pondered how special this moment was. In the history of earth, how many people could claim they had stopped time, or had been immune to it stopping? Considering it had happened once, it had to have happened more than once, unless he was the first of course.

 

Colors were now filling the shapes, and he was actually amazed at the image. Like he had seen with his eyes, the statue was facing the storm valiantly, her sword outstretched, but it felt like she wasn't going to attack, but to defend instead- a defensive offense. The camera perfectly captured how ominous the rolling dark gray blanket of clouds seemed. It was almost smothering, but beautiful, in an un-explainable way. The lightning had been successfully captured, and it had an eerie white glow to it, as if a sort of neon fog was rolling off it.

 

The film had finished developing, and apparently, so was the time stasis. A few seconds after he had believed the process to be finished, everything suddenly came to life. The feeling of wind and water pelting his face was actually relieving now, knowing he wouldn't be spending eternity in that time stop, but right now, he had other concerns, like everybody that was looking at him funny. They had definitely all noticed his shift of position.

 

Castiel gave a quick apology before stuffing the photo in his bag, bumping the employee as he ran up the stairs

 

 

 


	3. Taunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late on this. Life and what not, and I didn't want to write when I wasn't inspired anyway. Writer's block totally sucks.

Studying quantum physics was totally impossible. It was probably more likely for a random time stop to occur than Castiel Novak learning about quantum anything. He wasn't that smart of a person at all really, but not stupid either. He had considered renting a book from the campus library- which was very regal looking- but he noped out after reading the first page. It was too much for his brain to handle. For as long as he knew, thinking about time travel and similar themes too much always confused and overloaded him- he just couldn't.

 

The rain was still pouring down, sloshing around in the busy streets of Leon. Castiel was hurrying back to his dorm, it wasn't too far now. Of course the storm had to continue, even after time itself had stopped. It wasn't a dream at all, Castiel knew this was real. The gorgeous flowered campus was deserted, because who the fuck else would be out during this?

 

Lightning crackled above.

 

Thankfully, time hadn't stopped. The fear Castiel had about time doing that whenever lightning stuck was gone. Rain was still pouring down, and the trees were swaying freely in the gusts. Luckily enough, Castiel's half boots were keeping his feet dry. They were leather and had two gold rings where the lace would pass through. Even if they were totally out of place to be worn everyday, Castiel made it work.

 

Castiel burst through the entrance to the male dorms, hair dripping onto the floor. Apparently, this must have pissed off the security guard, because the tall scruffy man grabbed him on the shoulder. It was actually more like a forceful tap, but it was frightful all the same. An angry scowl was worn on his face, as if thinking of all the horrible things Castiel could have done. But no, he hadn't done anything, but the guy was probably curious as to what the large lump under his coat was.

 

“What have you got there? How many liters?

 

It took a few moments for what he was implying to make sense. Castiel had no alcohol in his bag, and wasn't smuggling anything else for that matter. Most alcohols smelt too strongly for him anyway and were too much of a hassle for him to actually enjoy. Although, this guy probably had a control fetish so there's be no use resisting.

 

He unzipped his red jacket along with his camera bag. It was a rather large for a bag, but it got its job done, and that was all it was needed for. It made a thunk even when Castiel tried to place it gently, fearing the safety of the equipment inside. A look of satisfaction was worn on the Guard's face. He was attractive, if only they met under different circumstances.... No, he was still a virgin and would only give it up to someone that he had been in a long relationship that he loved. Too many people he knew had lost theirs to some one night stand, pathetic.

 

Self righteous hands unzipped his bag, and Castiel waited for the look on his face when his eyes saw no bottles. It should have been right about now, but the guard was not satisfied. His hands were removing everything in his bag, first his camera, which he looked at strangly. Was he seriously opening up all of his packets of film? Sure they were In a sealed foil package, but why did he feel the need to open the cardboard box? Embarrassed. He was more than likely embarrassed and would try to find anything to pin against him.

 

After having opened up every box of film he had- thankfully leaving them in their foil package- he began sifting through the smaller items. A few pens were thrown onto the table, a few buttons containing his favorite fictional characters and a fruity marshmallow bar. They were good, but all that sugar wasn't really worth it.

 

_If only I had a bar that was completely sugar......_

 

He was now into the side compartments, which held some embarrasing items. Castiel knew it was inevitable that he'd find the roll of condoms. He kept it just in case, even though he knew sex was far off for him. But still, it would be awkward, really awkward considering he was kind of a prude. Not enough like some girls he had briefly known, but a prude nonetheless.

 

Sure enough, the blue roll was thrown on top of the table along with all of his other things. Before he could react, the sounds of feet clanging down a nearby stairwell filled the room. This would get super awkward fast...

 

_Holy fuck am I unlucky._

 

It was Dean Winchester, who's darting eyes assessed the situation. This was definitely what he needed, another excuse for nagging and bullying. Castiel blushed and rolled his eyes, at both other men in the room.

 

_Way to be a fucking tsundere Castiel._

 

The guard appeared to pause for a moment, continuing his search of the now empty bag as if he had seen nothing of the sexual protection in his bag. Soon following, a deep voice called out to him.

 

“Haha! Looks like we got another slut on campus, sorry, but this campus has no glory holes.”

 

That was totally disgusting, the idea of receiving sexual stimulation from random people who could have any sort of STIs. If he needed stimulation that badly, he could simply watch porn, not that he did that much anyway. He felt as if watching an excess of X rated material would impede his search for a romantic partner instead of a sexual one. His response was silent and unspoken, he didn't. Responding would mean acknowledging that jerk's comment, which would probably make Winchester continue.

 

The guard rolled his eyes when he heard the voice, which probably meant the Winchester was a reoccurring problem. Maybe that meant he knew things about the boy that could be useful for later purposes.

 

“Um, what do you know about Dean Winchester?”

 

Apparently that was the wrong question, because a look of annoyance flashed upon his already unpleasantly scowling visage. He looked over his shoulder at the rich boy who stood half-way down the stairs glaring mockingly at them. As if not wanting to be heard by others, the guard brought his voice to a whisper.

 

“Sorry 'bout lookin throu yer bag. Gotta lot'a brats 'round 'ere that bring in drinks. That Winchester? Ee's bad news, stay way from him if you dun wana be sued and screwed.”

 

_Why would I ever want to near that menace?_

 

Castiel nodded his head, before thanking him.

 

“Thanks, Ill be sure to get out of his way.”

 

His stuff was being returned to his bag, thankfully in the proper compartments. The guard saw the photo he took of Dean Winchester in a fight and a semi amused look erased the otherwise permanent scowl from his face. He muttered something that Castiel's ears failed to register.

 

A familiar ruckus of angry stomping caught his attention. Fearing the obvious, Castiel glanced back, freezing when he saw a pissed off Dean Winchester approaching him quickly. His skin began trembling, as the blue eyed young adult was all bark and no bite. Sure, he'd defend himself, but he'd never initiate or cause harm purposefully.

 

A relaxing sensation surprisingly washed over him as the rich boy approached. The guard behind him would prevent anything too severe from happening, right? And if things got too out of hand, somebody would hear the commotion and come down, right? Pain, it was what he feared. He had never been punched before, and the raging bull before him looked ready to deliver it.

 

 

“Don't you ever ignore me! You know who I am, and how I can buy everyone and thing you know. “

 

Castiel flinched when a hand reached out and gripped his forearm way too tight. It would leave a bruise for sure. It hurt, a lot actually. He couldn't really explain it than three times the pressure of a blood pressure sleeve. Nobody should have that kind of strength, and Castiel was beginning to fear bones breaking. Hoping that the guard would step in, he glanced behind his shoulder, despairing at his absence. How could he have gone? Were people that afraid of dean Winchester?

 

Suddenly, Dean softened his grip and pushed Castiel up against the nearby wall. Instead of the stereotypical 'pinned up by collar', it was his forearms that Dean held him up by. The strength required to lift a practically fully grown man a foot off the ground was impressive, but for this long was jaw dropping.

 

_Is he going to kill me?_

 

Now that Castiel had the chance to get a good close up look at his face, he took in everything he could. He had a perfectly freckled face that added to the perfection of his bone structure. His eyes were wondrous, almost reminding him of the whispering woods near where he had grown up.

 

Frighteningly angry eyes bore holes into his skull. They burned holes across his body as they scanned everything, from his hair to his shoes. 

 

_Woah, did I just get checked out? This is totally not going the way of like every fantasy, Jock on Nerd action here we come._

 

Dean gave one final squeeze of his hands before letting go, gravity doing its job and sending Castiel to the floor, his tailbone hitting the floor harshly. That would definitely hurt for the rest of the day. Now the bully was looking down at him, which was actually remarkably sexy. 

 

_No, stop thinking like that. Castiel, you can be a pervert after you've escapen from though evilest fiend._

 

Green eyes glanced mockingly at the marks he had inflicted, before harshly casting his words.

 

“You probably enjoyed that, isn't that right bitch?”

 

_Fifty shades. Good one Castiel, that was a terrifyingly lame joke._

 

Castiel cringed at the insult, but tried to hide it as best as possible. Sure, the intent of the insult was to cause harm, but it actually kind of sounded like an angrier version of dirty talk. It was weird, because Castiel was never usually this complacent, reminding him of how this was actually a dangerous situation and not some weird angry fantasy thing.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel's apparent indifference. Even though the blue eyes feared, he did his best at hiding the response which such trolls lived from.

 

“You're fucking ignoring me again.....”

 

His voice went low, as if trying to show how mad he really was. Any tottally sane person would have been scared stiff, but this was honestly sexy. Maybe Castiel was a masochist or something or maybe Dean Winchester was just really fucking hot. 

 

“Hope you enjoy this!”

 

A fist was sent flying at him, actually, at the space next to his head. There was no way Dean was that clumsy, he missed on purpose. Either way, Castiel had taken off as soon as the knuckles soared. Light footsteps bounded up the stairs, fast enough to look like he was doing some sort of irish dance.

 

Of course he heard footsteps chasing him down, but that only drove his faster. Maybe since this dude probably played football, Castiel would probably be tackled. Getting tackled would be painful, considering how much muscle the dude appeared to have.

 

Castiel ran into his before slamming the door behind him and locking it. Unfortunately for him, the tenacious sound belonging to a pair of footsteps made its way towards his door before knuckles basically punched at his door rapidly. This was not good, wouldn't he eventually break through? And if he was that angry to do so.... The ensuing predicament wouldn't be one Castiel wanted to experience.

 

Thankfully, the rapping eventually stopped, and along with it, the immediate threat of his door being kicked in. He heard masculine voice call out to dean, sounding like a stupid typical jock 'bro.'

 

“Bro! Calm down, you can just wait him out!”

 

_Oh god that's actually a good idea, fuck you whoever that other person in._

 

This time, it was dean calling out, to the blue eyed college kid cowering with his back to the locked door.

“We can play hide and seek forever, I'm going to wait here until you come out.”

 

_Talk about yandere, or just psycho and totally not secretly in love with me._

 

Like usual, Castiel ignored the man and his threats. He breathed in deeply a few time to calm himself down before laying on his bed. Reaching over, his phone made a satisfying chirp as it plugged into the dock that had apparently found its way into his room. It was strange, because it hadn't been there before, but he wasn't going to question it. Maybe the board for residences or whatever wanted to be generous and give everyone speakers.

 

Either way, he decided to play some music in order to drown out all of the taunts being sent his way. It was something about him not being man and strong enough to face him head on, but the melody of his favorite song was distracting enough to block out most of it anyway.

 

The only thing left for him to do was sink into his sheets and contemplate everything new that had happened. It gave him a lot of insight to many things. He couldn't think too much of the time stop though, because it honestly hurt his brain. He also decided that while Dean was very good looking, it wouldn't be a good idea to keep the rich boy in his thoughts for too long. Doing so would probably lead to a crush, which would lead to feelings getting admitted, which would lead to death by beating; Besides, Dean was probably straight anyway.

 

 


End file.
